1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a photosynthetic reaction system and a method for the same and particularly relates to a vegetable alga and microbe photosynthetic reaction system and a method for the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Spirulina, a blue-green alga, is high in protein, minerals and fermenting organisms that are beneficial to human health. It is widely recommended as a part of a healthy diet. Through a photosynthetic reaction system, a cultivation liquid for spirulina can be added into the growing environment so that enough photosynthesis occurs to supply ample nutrients to the cells of the algae. Oxygen can then be evaporated from the cultivation liquid so that the spirulina may grow and multiply in large quantities.
A conventional photosynthetic reaction system for spirulina uses a large, open-air cultivation pond. The cultivation liquid for spirulina is contained in the cultivation pond to assist in achieving photosynthesis. However, the cultivation pond requires a large area, consumes lots of energy, and the photosynthetic reaction is often affected by the weather. Pollution also affects the outcome, decreasing the algae's quality. As such, the prior art method for producing the spirulina has many drawbacks for producers.
Another conventional photosynthetic reaction system for the spirulina is a photosynthetic reaction apparatus for spirulina described in Chinese Patent No. CN95219504.6. The apparatus is formed with a reaction tower and a vertical flat spiral piping of double rows. The reaction tower and piping are made of a material that is light permeable thus allowing photosynthesis to occur. A bulla plate and a cooling and heating exchanger are provided in the reaction tower to extract oxygen from the cultivation liquid and to control the temperature of the cultivation liquid. The photosynthetic reaction apparatus for spirulina exists mainly to provide a sealed recycling system for solutions to various problems occurring in conventional cultivation ponds. Industrialized mass production of the photosynthetic reaction for spirulina is not recommended because the reactor faces many problems such as a complicated production process, high costs, fragility, difficulties in extracting the oxygen, difficulties in controlling the temperature of the cultivation liquid, and difficulties in maintaining the cleanliness and functioning of the reaction tower so as to avoid affecting the photosynthetic reaction and impacting upon the quality of the algae.
Indeed, as can be understood from a reading of the description above, a further improvement is obviously required for the conventional photosynthetic reaction system for spirulina as it is obviously inconvenient and imperfect.
For this reason, in consideration of improving upon the defects described above, the inventor, having concentrated their studies and operating in coordination with academic theories, has finally provided this invention as a reasonable design and an effective improvement over the defects mentioned above.